Raph Meets His Match Again
by suzukipot
Summary: A new mutant girl comes rolling into town and Raphael is interested Rated T for violent scenes. Based upon the '87 episode "Raph Meets His Match" set in the 2012 universe.
1. Chapter 1

The brunette sighed and bent her fingers. They were dry, sticky and somewhat grainy. They were also webbed. She didn't even know what she was. A reptile, lizard thing?

"Filch," she spat.

Her name was Mona Lisa and she was sitting in sewer water, not completely though. She was sitting on concrete but the raging wind and water was soaking her. Not that she cared. She swished her tail around in the water.

"What am I going to do," she asked herself.

Ever since her mutation she'd been stranded in New York City. She couldn't even remember how she got here but she'd taken refuge in the sewers for the time being.

Raphael studied the girl from afar. Who was she? ...What was she? She looked like a lizard.

Was she wearing a costume? Even if she was Raph could probably pass it off that he was wearing a costume himself.

'Yeah,' he thought. 'I'll just go say hi.'

He started walking. Mona Lisa didn't seem to notice.

"Hey..."

Mona Lisa quickly turned around. Her eyes widened.

"W-who are you?"

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you."

"You...you look like a turtle."

"And you look like a lizard."

"That's because I am a lizard." Mona Lisa stood up.

"Really," Raph asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're not just playing some prank?"

"Why would I?"

"Because I'm one of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Wait-" Raph quickly cut himself off. He hadn't meant to say that.

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles," Mona questioned, hands on her hips. "What is that? Some kind of kids game?"

"No," Raph defended, getting flustered. "I'm telling the truth."

Mona looked at him with skepticism. "Yeah right. If this is some mind trick from Filch..."

She brushed her hand against Raph's cheek. Her eyes widened and everything went silent.

She started to feel his arms, his shell, even picking at the lightning bolt shaped chunk that was taken out of it.

"So...it's true? You're a mutant too?"

"Yeah," Raph said, not even thinking.

Mona bowed her head and started to rub her elbow.

"Oh...well...My name is Mona Lisa."

"I'm Raphael." Raph gave a quick look down of the surrounding area. No Kraang...no Shredder...Maybe she wasn't an enemy?

"Do you...want to come back to the lair? Have some pizza maybe?"

"Pizza?" Mona looked around. She was standing in sewer water...it wasn't like she could get any lower.

She shrugged. "Sure."

Raph started trudging back to the lair.

"Is it done yet?"

A vein in Donatello's head stuck out. He lifted the weilding helmet and put the blow torch down.

"For the one-hundred and forty-fourth time...no it is not done!"

Michelangelo recoiled a bit but kept smiling.

"I can't wait to use the patrol buggies again," Mikey said, pretending he was driving.

"Well it's going to take a while. The steering wheels still need to be fixed and I have to tighten a couple of bolts but-"

"So these are you brothers?"

Donnie and Mikey looked up to see Mona and Raph.

"Yeah. Mona this is my geek brother Donnie and..." He paused. "Mikey."

"Woah! Raph brought home a girl!" Mikey ran up to Mona Lisa.

"A girl? A...mutant girl?" Donnie raised an eyebrow. Slowly he approached Mona.

"What's with all the commotion," Leonardo asked, walking into the room and holding the tv remote. "I was trying to watch Space Heros"

His eyes widened when he saw Mona.

"Who's she?"

"Leo," Raph said, a little on the rough side. "This is Mona. Mona Lisa."

Leo looked at Mona. "What is she?"

"I'm a giant, mutant lizard."

"You're a mutant," Leo asked in shock.

"Yeah but...look. There was a scientist named Filch. He kidnapped me and forced me to work with him on his experiments to take over the world. He knew that I'm a physics student!"

"Wait, wait," Donatello interrupted. "You're a physics student?"

"Yeah. It was my major in college."

Donatello smiled. "Cool."

"So why were you in the sewers?"

"I ran into the sewers to escape from Filch. I was worried that he would chase after me. I think I lost him."

"For now."

The Turtles, and Mona, looked back to see Master Splinter.

"We can not trust that this...Filch, will stop persuing you. You must be vilgilant at all times."

Leonardo nodded. "Hai Sensei. Mona if you don't have anywhere to go then you're welcome to stay here."

Mona smiled. "Thanks for the hospitality."

The Turtles walked to the spare room and tried cleaning up. Meanwhile Mona Lisa looked around the lair. In some odd way...it was cozy. It wasnt like the large college dorm she was used to or even the two bedroom two bath house that she live in with her parents.

She was comfortable with it. And she was comfortable with the Turtles and their rat father.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Mona," Raph called, standing in the entrance to Mona's bedroom.

"Yeah Raphael?"

"Uh...you're bedroom's ready, if you want to have a look."

Mona Lisa stood. "Oh, thanks. To all of you. I really appreciate it." She looked away. "And I was uh, wondering...do you have any clothes I can borrow?"

It wasn't until now that Mona realized that she was naked, her scaly yellow belly there for the whole world to see.

"Hold on I'll go check," Mikey said, running to his room before anyone else could object.

"Let's see..." Miley rummaged through as large chest in the center of his room.

"I've got one of April's scrunchies, and a brown belt with a grey metal bit in the middle!"

"One of April's scrunchies...Mikey did you steal that from my shrine?"

Mona Lisa grimaced. "Er...that's all? Well I'll take what I can get I guess..."

she put on the belt and put her hair into a messy ponytail.

"Rest up Mona. Splinter is going to talk to you tomorrow."

She nodded. "Will do Leonardo."

"And April's coming over tomorrow," Mikey announced. "Maybe Splinter can teach you to be a kunoi- a kuno..."

"A kunoichi," Leo corrected. "And Mona shouldn't get her hopes up. Splinter wouldn't take on another student so early."

Mona shrugged. "It's not like I even know what a...kunoichi is."

"A kunoichi is a female warrior who is skilled in Ninjitsu," Donnie stated matter of factly.

"Oh...well to be honest I've only had a slight interest in martial arts. Anyway...it's late. I should go to bed."

Raphael moved out of the way so that Mona could get in her room.

"Uh..good night."

Mona smiled. "Good night."

* * *

Mona Lisa yawned and stumbled out of her room.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Algae and worms, pizza, or you could have one of my sewer famous P-shakes!" Mikey held up the container full of liquified pizza.

Mona held her hand over her mouth to keep from puking.

"Is this all you guys eat?"

"Mostly. Unless April brings something else."

Mona sighed, shrugged and picked up a piece of pizza.

"Hey Mona. You mind if I ask how you became a reptile?"

"Well...I cant really remember too much about it...I recall touching an unidentified reptile as part of Filch's plans...he wanted to test out something called mutagen on it.. . Anyway I remember sneaking behind his back, taking a hammer and breaking the canister of mutagen. I got splashed with it and ran away."

"But why would Filch want a physics student to test out mutagen on animals?"

"Well I was top in my class. And from what I saw in that mutagen...well it's some powerful stuff."

"Hey," Raph said, forming an idea. "We've got a live canister of ooze. Maybe Mona can poke around, see what makes it tick."

"Wow...that's actually a good idea, Raph."

Raph smiled smugly. "Yeah I get those from time to time."

Night time fell over New York and it was time for the turtles to go out.

"So...Mona? You ready to head out?"

"We're bringing her with us," Leo asked.

"Why shouldn't we," Raph asked, sounding a little defensive.

"Look the chances are high that we're going to come across the Kraang, or even Dogpound and Fishface. We don't want Mona getting hurt."

"Honestly guys I'm fine staying here."

Mona put a hand on Raph's shoulder. Raph gave a small growl, brushed her hand away and took out his sais.

"Let's go."

The turtles jumped from rooftop to rooftop, looking below to see if any enemies were there.

"Foot Soldiers straight ahead!"

The turtles stopped jumping and readied their weapons. Before anyone could do anything Raphael charged ahead and started taking on two Foot Soldiers at once. The others jumped in and helped. Donatello did a sweeping kick under them then quickly jabbed them with the part of his Bō staff that wasn't bladed.

Donnie pinned one of them while Leo held a katana dangerously close to the others face.

"Any last words?"

* * *

"Are you enjoying yourself Mona Lisa?"

Mona Lisa, who had been studying the canister of mutagen, jumped when she heard Splinter's voice.

"Oh..yeah I suppose." Mona Lisa went back to writing notes about the mutagen.

"You know I heard my sons discussing if I would train you to be a kunoichi."

"Yeah...they said you were busy, you know, training them and their friend."

"Mona Lisa as long as I have your dedication I would be honored to take on another student."

Mona Lisa thought about it. Her mute curiosity about martial arts and Ninjitsu was intensifying.

"Ok Master Splinter. I'll train with you."


	3. Chapter 3

A thud was heard in the lair. Splinter looked up.

"Ah perfect. April is here."

Mona Lisa watched as Splinter stood to greet April. Mona looked at the redhead before smiling and standing herself.

"So you're the famous April O'Neił that Donatello won't stop talking about."

April laughed. "And who are you?"

"April this is Mona Lisa. She has decided to train and be a kunoichi alongside you."

"We'll it's a pleasure to meet you Mona."

"Come now you two. We'll start your training."

Splinter walked towards the front of the lair and pulled out a weapon.

"I hope you don't mind using Donatello's old Bō Staff as a training weapon Mona."

Mona Lisa took the staff and felt it stick to her hand.

"Uh...how about something smaller? I want a signature weapon-like what the guys have!"

Splinter's eyes narrowed and his mouth curled into an indistinct snarl.

"While it is true that my sons are masters of their weapons, they have a wide arsenal at their disposal. A ninja must learn to use all of their weapons."

"I...I understand Splinter-Master Splinter. But can I at least have something that won't stick to these stupid reptile hands?"

"Hmm...try this then."

Splinter handed Mona Lisa what looked like two nails twisted together.

"Wait," Mona said, squinting. "Isn't this a Caltrop?"

"The Caltrop Tashibishi, yes. You asked for a smaller weapon, so I've given you a smaller weapon."

Mona Lisa smiled. "They're perfect."

Splinter handed April a long chain with a hook on one end and a ring on the other before walking to the middle of the lair.

"It is time that I not only see how far April has progressed, but see how much raw talent you have Mona Lisa. When I tell you to I want you to try and take each other down. Once the other is pinned I want you to stop."

Splinter took a few steps back.

"Hajime!"

"Wait, what?"

April ran foreword and threw the ringed end of the Shogee at Mona Lisa's knees.

"Woah!" Luckily Mona's quick attacking made her jump out of the way.

'_How am I going to disable her weapon? I can't keep jumping around like some frog!'_

Mona Lisa's eyes focused on the Shogee. April picked up the chain and started to swing it. Mona threw a Caltrop right past April's face. April gasped and froze for a second before recovering and throwing the Shogee again.

This time Mona wasn't fast enough and the chain wrapped itself around her stomach and pinned her arms down. Mona squirmed around and tried to us whip her tail at April but it was no use.

"Well done April, you've successfully incapacitated your opponent."

Splinter grabbed the hooked end of the weapon and pulled, unraveling Mona Lisa and making her fall. She looked up at Splinter.

"Master Splinter, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have wasted your time-"

"There is no need for apologies Mona Lisa." He helped her stand. "Even though you were beaten I still see a great deal of potential in you."

"You...you do?"

"Yes. With proper training I think you could make an exceptional kunoichi."

Mona Lisa was ecstatic. She looked at April. "Thanks for sparring with me April."

"Anytime."

* * *

Michelangelo stared at the ground. He and Raph were bored. Since they had taken out the Foot Soldiers Leo decide it would be a good idea to stakeout in case the Kraang came by. Of course Raph wasn't one to sit around.

"Grr...when are we going to be done? I want to go home."

"Why are you so eager to go home?"

"Because there at least I'll get to bash a few heads, even if they're on a plastic dummy."

"You sure you don't want to get home just so you can see Mona Lisa," Mikey asked teasingly.

Raph twitched and looked at Mikey menicingly. "No!

"Don't worry guys we'll only be here for five more minutes...then Raph can go play kissy face with his girlfriend."

The Turtles, sans Raph, laughed.

"She is not my girlfriend!"

Raph didn't even know why he was getting so defensive. He knew his brothers were joking, Raph had joked about Donnie's little crush but still. Maybe, deep down inside...He shook his head and started pacing around the roof. Anything to get his mind off...her.

Leo stretched and stood. "Ok. We can go home now."

"Finally," Raph muttered, pushing his way past Mikey.


	4. Chapter 4

When the Turtles got home they were surprised to see April and Mona laughing.

"You ladies have fun?"

"Yeah. April was just telling me about the new weapon Splinter gave her."

"You mean the fan?"

Mona Lisa pulled out the fan. "Yes." Lightly she ran a finger across the top. "It's so sharp, so precise.

I'm actually afraid to put my finger between it because it might break the webbing!" Mona Lisa was absolutely giddy.

"Hmm...well that is why the fan is not a toy." Splinter took the fan, closed it and gave it to April.

Mona Lisa looked away but gave a small mischievous smile. The Turtles were really rubbing off on her and Splinter was taking notice. He didn't want to admit it, but he was really nervous about having another Michelangelo in the house.

* * *

The next day Raph approached Donnie, who was taking a break from inventing and playing foosball with Leo.

"Haha, you got creamed!"

"Hey Donnie can I ask you something?"

"Take five Leo." He walked away.

"What's up Raph?"

"Donnie how do you dye cloth?"

"Well you would need a solution of the color you're trying to dye...wait why do you want to know how to dye cloth?"

Raph blushed a bit. "No reason...just wanted to hear the...scientific stuff behind it."

"But you never want to hear me talk about science."

"Well I did now ok Donnie? Sheesh!"

Raph stomped back to his room and shut the door. On the floor was a small white piece of cloth, a light pink dust and an empty vat. Raph sat in front of the supplies. He picked up the cloth and stared into the vat.

"Grr...I don't know how to do this! And I can't ask the guys for help...they'll blab about it to Mona."

Ever since he heard Mona Lisa complain about her lack of clothing Raph had taken it upon himself to make her a small gift- a pink neckerchief that was hand dyed.

Raph stood. He needed to get more supplies. As he walked out the door a Caltrop rushed past his face. He froze.

Mona Lisa gasped. "Raph! Did I hit you?"

"Uh...no. I'm fine."

Mona breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, good. Why are you up so early anyway?"

"You know I could ask you the same question."

"Hey don't pull that with me, I used to be a human who went to college. I had to get up early."

"You know that reminds me, how are you adjusting being a mutant now?"

"Well...it hasn't been entirely easy. I mostly miss my friends. I was pretty and popular at school. Pretty, popular and smart, that was me..." Mona held her head in her hands and shuffled her feet."

"You're still pretty."

"What?"

Raph stammered badly. "Huh? What? Nothing! I didn't...say...anything."

Raph ran back to his room. When he closed the door he facepalmed. "Ugh I pulled a Donnie!"

"What the heck was that all about," Mona Lisa muttered.

Mona Lisa looked up when she heard the door to Splinter's room open.

"Boys! It is time for training!"

"Good morning Sensei."

"Good morning Mona Lisa. Nice to know there's at least one early bird in this family."

"Well Raph was just out here, but he said...some stuff and ran back to his room."

"What did he say?"

"He said I was pretty...Master Splinter I'm starting to get the feeling that Raphael likes me...like, seriously likes me."

"Ah I was wondering when Raphael would fall under a women's spell. First Donatello, then Leonardo and now Raphael."

"So what should I do? I don't like Raph that way...I mean I don't think I do...I've barely known him for three days."

Splinter let the silence hang in the air before walking over to the black and white photograph on the mantle.

"You know I once too fell for a young woman."

Suddenly a great realization washed over Mona. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Sensei..._you _were a human?!"

"At one point, yes. I had a wife, a daughter...and a rival."

"So the Turtles, were they humans to?"

"No. One day as a human I bought them from a pet store and got into a fight with the Kraang. Some mutagen was dropped as I stepped on a rat's tail, causing us to mutate."

"I see...so...you understand what I'm going through?"

"I do Mona. I understand it quite well."

Her mentor's understanding gave Mona comfort. She honestly never thought that she would meet someone who had gone through something silmiliar.

"What was your human name?"

"Hamato Yoshi. And the man my sons fight, the man I was once friends with, is Oruku Saki- The Shredder."

The two continued talking as Raph read a book.

"Stir thoroughly until the color can be seen." He gave an irritated sigh, put down the book and followed the instructions.

It stated to turn a dark pink color.

"Woah...that's actually pretty cool!"

He fished the cloth out of the vat and set it to the side.

"After this bad boy dries it'll be the perfect gift!"

Raph stared at his handiwork.

"Not bad."


	5. Chapter 5

Raph got out the tape and wrapping paper and stated to wrap the neckerchief.

"Raphael," Master Splinter yelled.

"Hold on Sensei," Raph yelled back. "I'll be out in a moment." He finished wrapping it and set it on the floor. '_I'll give it to her after practice.' _

* * *

"Set course for New York," the eyepatch wearing man sporting a cape said to his minion.

The mutant, which was a giant sea anemone, gurgled a response. "Aye-aye...Captain."

Captain Filch was not in a pleasant mood. The one person he could use, the one person who could help him with his plans slipped through his fingers.

"Once I find that Mona Lisa girl she'll pay for betraying me. But not before I figure out how to make that mutagen."

Filch looked out the submarine's window. They were coming on the New York shore.

"Be ready minions. We're hunting mutants."

* * *

Mona Lisa jumped high into the air, grabbing the pipes.

"Woah. Mona why didn't you tell us you could do that?"

"I didn't know that I could! I guess I haven't truly checked out my body."

Mona jumped down and landed on her feet.

"Sticky hands and incredible jumping. I'm some kind of super mutant!"

"Woah," Mikey said, amazed. "A super mutant! What else can you do?"

"Well," Mona said, thinking. "I suppose you could put me in front of a bunch of trials to test my abilities. I used to be a good swimmer, so maybe we should see if that enhanced."

"We've got the perfect place."

They walked down the length of the sewer, Mona Lisa growing more and more curious all the while.

"Right here."

They stopped in front of a large pool of sewer water.

"This is where I'm going to try swimming? ...Great. Here hold my belt and scrunchie." Mona Lisa took off her belt and scrunchie and handed them to Raph.

'_That reminds me, I should go get the neckerchief. I wonder if I can sneak away...'_

Carefully, Raph set down the Mona's stuff and sneaked his way back to his room. Meanwhile Mona Lisa prepared to dive. She jumped into the water, her eyes shut at first but after a few seconds opened them. She couldn't breath.

quickly she made her way to the surface and took a deep breath.

"Looks like I can't breath underwater. I can still swim though. Check this out!"

Mona went from one side of the sewer to the other in a matter of seconds.

"Awesome! Race ya!"

Mikey jumped into the water. Donnie and Leo followed suit.

Raph ran back in, holding the box with a smile.

"Hey Mona! I got you something-" He stopped when he didn't see anyone. "Huh? Where'd she go..."

Suddenly Mona splashed towards the surface.

"Ha! Beat you guys!"

The three resurfaced and looked at Raph.

"What's that Raph?"

"Just...a gift for Mona," he muttered, not looking at any of them.

Mona got out of the water and took Raph's gift. She opened it, trying to avoid the tape from sticking to her hands and gasped.

"Oh Raph! It's a-"

"Neckerchief. I heard how you were complaining about not having a lot of clothes."

Mona grabbed her scrunchie and belt and put them on. Then she tied the neckerchief around her neck.

"It's...a perfect fit. Thank you so much Raph." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Awe," Mikey said, folding his hands and resting them next to his head.

"Hey look," Donnie said, pointing at the darkness coming from a crack in the ceiling.

"It's nighttime? Sweet! I want to go on a mission with you guys."

"I don't know Mona," Leo said cautiously. "Splinter wouldn't even let April go with us after a few weeks of training."

"Hmm...alright. But you four better not get in trouble."

"If we do we'll call you," Donnie said, handing her a T-phone.

"Great. I'm gonna go back to training right away."

She ran back to the lair with a Caltrop in hand.

* * *

"I'm picking up a thermonuclear radiance near Newark Bay," Donnie said, looking at his screen in the Shellraiser.

"So what's that mean?"

"There's a large mass- ship sized- with a nuclear aura in the water...I really suggest that we check it out."

They turned a corner, and sped up the street until they stopped at a port.

"Hey guys, what's that?" Leo pointed at Filch and his mutant anemones.

"Looks like some tricked out pirate."

"Let's investigate. Turtles, go!"

The Turtles spread out to get a good view of Filch.

"Keep looking. We need enough supplies to rebuild the sub. Take anything of use."

"Woah," Donnie whispered in awe. "That's a XSL-32! No wonder I was picking up such strong signals. That things got some power."

"Wow, fascinating," Raph said sarcastically. "Why don't you tell us more about that when we're not scoping out the enemy!"

One of the anemones below them growled and looked around.

"Get back!" Quickly Donnie and Raph scooted back so that the anemone wouldn't reach them.

"Raph, Donnie look out!"

The anemone that was behind grabbed them tightly.

"So it seems we've caught some trespassers." Filch looked at Raph and Donnie and then looked over at Leo and Mikey.

"Four trespassers to be exact. And mutants. Perfect."

"Who are you and why are you here?"

Filch struck a pose. "I am Captain Filch. A ferocious seadog determined to take the world by storm."

"Filch," Raph asked. "You're the guy who kidnapped Mona Lisa!"

"Mona Lisa? You know where that freak is?"

"Freak?!" Raph tried reaching for his sais to no avail.

"Yes and you're going to lead me to her."

"Over my hollowed out shell!"

"That can be arranged you know. No matter. If you won't tell me where she is then I'll just take the mutagen from you're bodies as compensation. Minions, take them to the sub."


	6. Chapter 6

Filch and the anemones made their way onto the submarine.

"To the test room. Strap them down."

Donnie tried desperately to reach his T-phone. Raph kicked the anemone holding him but the anemone only growled with each blow. Leo tried to reach for his katanas, certain that he would be able to cut up the anemone's limbs while Mikey squirmed in his anemone's grip. They walked into the test room.

The anemones put the Turtles on four individual tables as a heavy metal bar came over the middle.

"And just to render you helpless..." Filch took the Turtles weapons. "Come minions. We need to prepare for our test subjects."

Filch left and shut the door behind him.

"Hey guys, I've got my T-phone," Donnie whispered ecstatically.

"Can you call Mona?"

"No. But I can text her. Hold on."

Donnie stumbled with trying to hold the T-phone with two fingers and text Mona with his thumb.

* * *

"Again!"

"Please...Master Splinter," Mona Lisa panted. "Can I take a break? Ever since the Turtles left you've been pushing me and April nonstop."

"Hmph...very well then. You two can have a short break before we continue training."

"Thank you Sensei."

Mona Lisa sat down at the couch while April sat on the floor with a laptop.

"Hey I got a text from Donnie," Mona said, taking out her T-phone.

"Really? what's it say?"

Mona squinted. " 'Halp. 'Mad sceinteest captured me and turtlees.' Mad scientist... April do you think the guys are in trouble?"

"Knowing how Donnie always spells perfectly then I'd say yes."

Mona stood.

"We've got to go help them then!"

She took the little pouch off of her belt and filled it with Caltrops while April got her fan.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"The Turtles are in trouble Sensei. April and I need to save them."

"April may go but I forbid you from going."

"What?! But why?"

"You are too inexperienced. You are shaky with your weapons and you only discovered your natural talents this morning. You will be killed if you go out there."

"But...But Sensei...April can't go out there herself. She needs backup!"

Splinter stayed silent for a moment, his fingers twiddling with his beard before answering.

"Fine, go. But follow April's lead."

"I will Sensei. Thank you."

They rushed out to the surface above. It was the first time in days since Mona Lisa had been to the surface. She wished it was under better circumstances.

"Where do you think the Turtles are?"

"We know Donnie has his T-phone. We can use ours to track them."

Mona Lisa got out her T-phone. "The Newark Bay? Why would they...? Ugh. Filch!"

"Filch? He's in New York?"

"He must be. Come on, let's go. I want to finish this."

* * *

Filch walked back into the room.

"As soon as the X-ray's on your bodies are done I'll know exactly where to cut you open."

"You're not going to get away with this Filch!"

Filch have a hearty laugh. "Who's going to stop me? That lizard girl? My minions will keep her busy long enough for my work to be done."

Mona Lisa walked along the dock with April.

"How are we supposed to get in? Filch sunk the sub."

"Leave it to me."

Mona Lisa dove into the water and looked around. She had to be quick. She went to the other side of the sub and twisted the handle. She resurfaced.

"Follow me. I've opened the door."

April nodded and dived, following Mona closely behind. Mona opened the door, swam in and let April in before shutting it and inhaling deeply.

"They're down the hall," April said, looking at her T-phone and pointing down the hall.

"Let's go then. I don't want to waste any time. Be prepared April. Filch'll most likely have his giant mutant sea anemone's do his dirty work."

"Sea anemones?"

"Filch tries to pass himself off as a captain. He's hoping that if he gets enough mutagen and studies it's properties, he'll be able to mutate every sea creature to do his bidding and take over the Earth."

Mona Lisa got out a Caltrop and slowly turned the corner.

"April," she whispered. "Have your fan ready. On three we turn the corner and ambush this anemone."

April nodded and got out her fan.

"One...two...three!"

They turned the corner and before Mona Lisa could do anything April's fan sliced straight through the anemone. Mona held her hand over her mouth while April looked disgusted.

"Well...at least your fan can slice and dice anemones easily."

"Always good to know."

They continued walking down the hall.

"April, here! I recognize this room...Filch does experiments on humans here. Darn it. Filch has a one way window."

Mona tried to open the door. "And it's locked. Great."

"Maybe we can take turns breaking down the door. It doesn't look that heavy and our combined forces can take it down."

Mona nodded. "Fine. I'll go first."

Mona backed up. There wasn't too much room in the hall. She stuck her shoulder out, bowed her head, and took a deep breath before sprinting into the door. She barely made a dent.

"Ugh. Guess my skin hasn't toughened up yet. You try."

April got ready to slam into the door.

"Guys did you hear that," Leo asked.

"It sounded like someone was trying to bust in."

"Who's out there?!"

"April did you hear that"' Mona put her ear up to the door. "Leo? It's me, Mona Lisa! Me and April are here to save you guys."

"Can you try to hurry up," Raph asked. "Filch'll be back any minute to make filet of us."

Mona hit the door again, harder, slamming the door open. Mona looked over them.

"If I remember correctly...the button to release youy guys is right," she pressed a large red button, releasing the Turtles. "Here!"

"Where are your weapons?'

"Filch hid them. Luckily he wasn't smart enough to hide them outside the room." Leo got his katanas and handed his brothers their weapons.

"Not smart enough huh?"

Mona Lisa turned around. She would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Filch."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: So I had a tough time deciding what course of action would be taken with Filch's demise. I decied that Mona Lisa wouldn't want him to get away with all the things he's put her through, which is why I choose to give ****this a darker, 2k3-esque ending.**

Mona Lisa grinded her teeth and clenched her fists as she stared down her mortal enemy.

"Mona Lisa. It's been all to long. It's a shame. You've really let yourself go."

"You did this to me you slimy, no good..." She didn't want to talk. She wanted to end this.

Filch's minions surrounded him. The ends of Mona's Caltrop's dug into her fingers. She was ready to throw every last one of them.

"Minions...attack!"

Every last one of Filch's anemone's surrounded the turtles, Mona Lisa, and April.

"Mona," Raph yelled, trying to look over the anemones.

"Focus Raph," Leo said, slicing through anemone's. "Mona can handle herself."

Raph nodded and started to stab every anemone in front of him.

When every anemone was cleared out of the room Mona and April ran towards the turtles.

"Mona you're ok."

Donnie suddenly hugged April.

"April I was so worried...!" When he realized what he was doing he stopped.

"Uh...yeah. Mona and me are fine."

"Not for long."

A white, searing pain came over Mona's arm. She instinctively held her shoulder and watched blood trickle from under her hand. Before she knew what was going on Raph was fighting Filch by himself.

"Mona," Donnie said. "Your arm-"

"Yeah it's fine," she said, cutting him off. "We...need to help Raph. I'm not letting Filch get away this time."

Donnie looked a little concerned but nodded all the same. The Turtles jumped in to help Raph. Filch was quick to avoid their attacks. Filch pulled out another sword and kept avoiding attacks and jabbing the turtles.

Mona Lisa stood up straight, staggering a bit and raised her Caltrop. Aiming carefully she threw it, nailing Filch's cheek.

"Arrgh! You! Lizard." Filch glanced over at Mona and pushed the sword out, knocking the turtles down.

"I'm through playing with turtles."

He walked towards Mona, sword pointed at her. Mona looked around.

"I've got you cornered girl. And if you won't co operate...then I'll just put an end to your life."

Mona reached into her pouch and pulled out a Caltrop. Quickly she threw it straight into Filch's face. Filch screamed and dropped his swords. Mona ran back to the turtles as Filch dropped to his knees.

"L-let's go."

They ran back to the sewers.

* * *

Donnie bandaged up Mona's arm.

"Thanks Donnie. Feels better now."

"No problem Mona. He got you good."

"Think he'll come back," Raph asked, showing a bit of concern.

"I hope not. I think I blinded him. Hopefully the eye under his eye patch doesn't work."

"You showed great teamwork and determination out there Mona Lisa."

"Really Sensei?"

"Of course. Though I feel that most of it was luck."

"So do I." Mona Lisa twiddled her thumbs as the others went back to their rooms before looking up at Raph. "Raph...can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why did you jump in there and fight Filch like that? He could have killed you."

"Did you see how badly he hurt you? I couldn't let him do that."

"But why did you care?"

"Because I...like you." Raph blushed and turned away.

Mona Lisa smiled and walked up to Raph.

"I knew."

"What? How?"

"Raph I was barely here for a week and you made me a hand dyed neckerchief. If that doesn't say 'I like you' nothing does."

Raph gave a small smirk and turned back towards Mona.

"And, to be honest, I like you too."

"Really?''

"Yeah. I mean you're big and strong...Angry and sarcastic...I like it. Wow. I knew that I would say that one day but I never thought it'd be to a turtle."

"Mona?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna go to Mirakami's? It's a nice noodle shop. Maybe get some pizza gyoza?"

"Sure. I'd like that."

Raph offered Mona's his hand. She took it and they went up to the surface.


End file.
